Tis the season of love!
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: Its christmas time, so how are Ban, Ginji, Kazuki, Shido and MakubeX going to celebrate it with the people they love? Sorry for the lack of updates! ON HIATUS
1. Season of forgiving

Disclaimer: Don't own Getbackers

Summary: Its Christmas time, so how are Ban, Ginji, Shido, Kazuki and MakubeX going to celebrate Christmas with their loved ones? Five- shot. Requests are accepted as well, but no yaoi or yuri, friendship fics accepted...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ban & Himiko- Season of forgiving_

It was Christmas.

Himiko didn't like Christmas, not since after her brother passed away.

She remembered the happy times they used to have together.

Snowball fights, exchanging of presents, the laughter…

She missed all of that.

Resting one hand on the window sill, she watched as the white fluffy snow fell.

The doorbell rang abruptly.

Himiko snapped out of her trance, and she cursed whoever was at the door for disturbing her peace.

_-Must be those idiot salespeople trying to promote their stuff or such…no one except those kind of people would come and disturb…-_

As she opened the door, she started to snap at whoever was there…

But left her mouth hanging open as she saw who was at the door.

"Continue to leave your mouth like this; something sooner or later will go in."

Himiko then closed her mouth, and glared at the person in front of her.

Midou Ban lifted a hand in greeting. "Yo."

As she stepped aside for him to enter, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness.

Yes, Midou Ban always celebrated Christmas with them.

As she shut the door, not turning to look at him, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to do something, but I forgot already."

"Then just get out!"

"You miss Yamato right?"

The sentence hit her hard. "Yeah…"

Ban sighed. "Himiko. This can't go on, you know?"

"I know that! But…"

Ban's cellphone interrupted her sentence.

"Yo, Ginji?"

She watched his face change from happy to guilty.

"Yeah, we'll be right there…sorry about that, gimme 15 minutes…yeah, bye."

_-I'm having a very bad feeling…-_

"Yo, Himiko, get changed into something warm, we're heading for the Honky Tonk."

"Eh?? NO!"

"Himiko…"

"No."

"Sorry then."

"Huh? Hey, wait! Ouch! BAN!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_15 minutes later…_

The Honky Tonk was bustling.

Most of the retrieval agents had gathered, even Akabane.

Ginji had been frightened out of his wits, and had opted to keep close to Shido and the others that night, which had sent everyone into continuous laughter.

Even Himiko admitted that she had much fun.

And she had noticed that Ban had been looking at her from time to time.

She was annoyed, but she felt happy that he was paying some attention to her…

_-Huh? No wait! What am I thinking?-_

**_You like Midou Ban! _**Her inner voice said.

_-No I don't!-_

_**Yes you do!**_

Feeling worried for her sanity, she decided to take a walk. She walked out of the backdoor, and regretted not bringing a scarf as the cold air whipped around. But then again, it was Ban who had grabbed a jacket and some gloves before dragging her to his waiting car.

Abruptly, she felt something around her neck. She looked up, and saw Ban standing next to her, wearing a black jacket. Ban had dropped a scarf around her neck; he had seen her leaving.

_-Fool girl doesn't realize I did bring her scarf…ah…-_

Himiko flushed. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me. Yamato would have killed me if I didn't take care of you, after all."

The both of them stood there, looking at the city's bright lights, as the snow fell around them.

"Hey…Ban?"

"Yea?"

"I…forgive you." She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Christmas is a season of forgiving, right? So I forgive you for nii- san's death."

Ban's look softened. "Thanks."

"Himiko."

"Hmm?"

"I…"

"Ban- chan! Himiko- san!" Ginji called out.

Ban then felt like whacking Ginji all of a sudden.

"Master wants to know how long you two are gonna stay outside; he wants to bring out the log cake already!"

"We'll be in soon!" Himiko called.

Ginji gave a thumbs- up sign and went back in.

"What was it you were gonna say again, Ban?"

Ban didn't respond.

"Well, in that case, I'm going in first."

She turned around and stretched her hand towards the doorknob when Ban abruptly grabbed her hand and pull her to him.

And he kissed her.

On the lips.

**_Yay!!! I told you so!!_** Her inner mind was screaming with delight.

When they broke off, Himiko blinked stupidly. Ban grinned.

"I wanted to say, I forgive you for stealing my heart."

Himiko's eyes widened; then she smiled as tears begin to form.

"Come on, lets go in. Everyone's waiting." Ban stretched out his hand.

Himiko took it; and the new couple walked in back to the warmth of the shop.

Christmas had never seemed to be so much better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I love this pairing, a lot! Ban and Himiko look so sweet together…now if only the people would put them together…TT_

_Next up, Ginji and Natsumi!_

_Please review…thank you…_


	2. Season of love

Disclaimer: Don't own GetBackers…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Season of love- Ginji and Natsumi_

Ginji turned his head around. He was sure that he had just called Ban and Himiko to come in, but gods, they were sure taking their own sweet time…

_-Geez…what's taking Himiko- san and Ban- chan that long?-_

"Gin- chan?" Ginji spun is around to face Natsumi.

"Hai, Natsumi- chan?"

Natsumi cheerily held out some cookies to him. "I saw a new cookie recipe and decided to try it out. Would you like to try it to see if its nice?"

Ginji smiled. "Whatever you make tastes great! I'm sure this one will as well!" He then happily took a few, failing to see the slight blush that had stained her cheeks.

However, the blush certainly did not go unnoticed by several people, and as they ate their food, nasty plots were being hatched…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later…_

"I'm telling you, we HAVE to bring them both together."

"Yeah, but how?"

"You can try the method me and Himiko tried just now…"

_WHAM_

"Fine, I'll take that back."

"Seems like the great Urchin Head has been defeated, eh?"

"Says the monkey trainer whose heart _melted _completely and started crying like an idiot when Madoka- san goes all sparkly…"

"Come again!?"

_WHAM x2_

Himiko looked very pissed off, as did the rest of them.

"How about the both of you keep your volume down?"

"Sorry…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…_

"I wonder what Ban- chan and the others talking about…" Ginji asked ruefully as he dried the plates.

"No idea…" Natsumi replied.

_Cling…_

"Ah, a customer! Welcome…?" Natsumi was cut off as Ginji abruptly turned into his chibi form and launched himself at the guest.

"YUKIHIKO…!"

"Ah…Ginji- san…"

_SLAM x2_

"Ah…ano…Midou- san…?" A bewildered Yukihiko asked.

"Don't asked questions, Yukihiko. Just be quiet and follow will do…"

And Natsumi watched in sheer surprise as Ban grabbed Yukihiko's collar, lifted him up into the air and walked back up the stairs, then heard the door slam shut.

"Ginji- san…daijoubu…?"

"whai gus Pan- gan gowyane goo gis foo me…?"

"Erm…I beg your pardon…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Upstairs…_

"Right, people. New addition to the team! Anyone, any complains?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Urchin Head…aren't you a little too enthusiastic?"

_BAM_

"Anyone, any complains?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Half an hour later…_

"I wonder what Ban- chan and the others are doing…at this rate, we won't make it…" Ginji whined.

"I think they were planning something…" Natsumi said thoughtfully.

"Oh well…then how about the both of us head out first?" Natsumi blinked, then nodded happily.

"Right!" Ginji smiled cheerily. The door opened again, and Ren and Rena walked in.

"Ah, Ginji- san, Natsumi- san! Are you going out?" Ren asked. Both of them nodded their heads.

"Then get going! It wasn't easy for us to get the tickets, you know. We'll take care of the shop for you!" Rena said. Ginji looked at Natsumi, who smiled back in return.

"Shall we go, then?" Ginji stretched out his hand. Natsumi blushed slightly, then took it.

"Bye, bye! Have fun!" Rena and Ren called out after them. Ginji and Natsumi waved back, then shut the door.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?" Rena said cheerfully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Still upstairs…_

"Alright, here's how we do things. Guys, you get Ginji. Brainwash him, blackmail him, curse him, use Ban's Jagan…I don't care. Just get him to confess how he feels towards Natsumi- chan. We girls will get Natsumi- chan. Keep in contact through phones, meet here precisely at 11.55 p.m sharp. Clear?" Himiko snapped.

"Pretty easy for you to say 'Use Ban's Jagan'. That thing lasts _only _for 1 minute, and considering how dense he is…"

"Then can't you use it another time?" Emishi asked curiously, then instantly regretted it as Ban turned and gave him a very nasty look.

"How about I try it on you?"

"Ah, my bad…no thanks…"

"Right, no questions?" Kazuki asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Ok, then [Operation Gintsumi starts!" Ban hollered, then was slammed onto the floor, this time courtesy of Juubei.

"Gintsumi?" Kazuki and Shido asked. Himiko and Hevn shrugged.

Once Ban had recovered, he glowered at the needle- user. Juubei looked straight back at him.

"Keep your volume down, Midou. You're shouting in my sister's ear."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rena and Ren looked up in surprise as Ban and the others came trampling down the stairs before stopping with a screech.

"Ano…Ban- san…? Minna- san…?" Rena asked, sweatdropping.

"Ah, Ren! Rena! Where did electric eel and Natsumi- chan go to?"

"To a festival for couples at the park…" Rena replied.

"Festival?"

"Eh? Didn't Ginji- san tell you?" Ren asked curiously.

"Eh?" Everyone answered.

"Me and Rena- san helped Ginji- san to buy tickets for a Christmas festival strictly dedicated to couples only. 'Coz Ginji- san was shy…" Ren and Rena grinned at each other.

"Wait…couples only…?" Kazuki said.

"Yeah!"

"You don't mean…" Yukihiko trailed off.

"You mean you really don't know?" Rena probed.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Ginji- san and Natsumi- san have been going out with each other a few weeks after you guys came back from Mugenjou. He confessed to her, you see…" Ren said.

There was silence for a while as the news sank in.

"EH?!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside…_

"I wonder if I should have told Ban- chan after all… but then again, its okay to keep secrets, right? Natsumi- chan?"

"Yea!"

"Anyway, Natsumi- chan…"

"Hm?"

Ginji bent and gave Natsumi a peck on the lips.

"I love you…" Natsumi smiled.

"I love you too, Ginji."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: # Starts bawling # _

_Second chapter done at last…I can't believe it…# cries some more # Yea, anyway, I really apologize for the lack of updates for this year itself and last year too…? Had many things going on this year…and believe me, I edited this story hell lots of time and I'm still not satisfied with the way the story turned out…oh well…_

_Anyway, my thanks to the following people…_

hilda: My bad…I'm sorry you had to wait for so long before this story was updated…thanks for reviewing though!

stela: Yeah, too much BanGinji…I wish there was more of HimikoBan and GinjiNatsumi…but then again…anyway, thanks for enjoying this fic, and for reviewing!

Valu86: Yeah, I agree with you! Too much yaoi fics around…anyway, sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 2!

-Winter and Summer: Yeah, I wish people would pair them up…but the manga is finished…so…my hopes are dashed…TT. Thanks for reviewing, anyway!

mysticbow: Thanks! Sorry you had to wait long. I had a major exam this year and too many other issues to be sorted out, so this story was placed on temporary hiatus…anyway, thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

slithice: Thanks! Hope chapter 2 was up to your expectations! Or maybe not…

animejunkie2006: Thanks! I hope chapter 2 was enjoyable too!

_My thanks to those who also favorited the story and also put it on your alert list. I really regret the lack of updates, for like I told _**mysticbow, **_I had a major exam this year, then I came down with a major case of writer's block. Not yet completely gone, but inspirations come in weird timing and places…_

_Good grief, I'm rambling again. Anyway, be gentle if you wanna flame, since its expected after updating for after so long, and maybe the story wasn't well- written enough. _

_Anyway, any suggestions on how I should write a Madoka and Shido fic? _


End file.
